The Exposure Science Core (ESC) of the Center for Indigenous Environmental Health Research (CIEHR) will supply technical service to the two research projects included in the application and to the pilot projects that will be proposed by various tribes requiring technical support in: epidemiologic/study design development; expertise in methodology related to sample collection, analysis and interpretation; development, maintenance and security of analytical data bases; and statistical consultation referral for aid with data analysis. Further, the ESC will help identify important exposure concepts that promote understanding of exposure science and can be used in translation of results to the community by the CIEHR Community Engagement Core (CEC). Mentoring and guidance on technical aspects of projects important to various tribes will result in building trust and technical skill capacity among tribal employees and environmental health literacy among tribal members. This approach is in keeping with the definition of a service core as described in the RFA. Specific aims of the core are: 1) To provide service to projects proposed in the application; 2) To provide service to pilot projects proposed by various tribes; and 3) To work with the CEC and pilot project grantees to translate data into action(s) by the tribes. The ESC will have direct interaction with tribal members through training events, sampling consultations, identification of analytic laboratories and converting data to actionable items. In this regard, ESC members are dedicated to building tribal capacity to abate environmental health disparities. As a support unit, success of the ESC will be measured by the successful data collection in the individual projects.